


Lines of Lightning

by starspangledsoldiers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/pseuds/starspangledsoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a college professor. Sebastian is a student in his class.</p><p>Things sort of snowball from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Evanstan Big Bang 2015!](http://evanstanbang.tumblr.com) Title comes from the Counting Crows song "Accidentally in Love."

“Good afternoon,” Chris says, “and welcome to English literature.” His eyes sweep over the thirty or so students in the class. They all appear to be reasonably interested so far, but then again, it’s been about two minutes since class started.

“I’m Dr. Evans, or you can just call me Chris, because Dr. Evans makes me sound about ninety years old.” This gets some smiles.

“Now, hands up if you’re taking this course to fill a requirement?” Roughly three-quarters of the students raise their hands. “That’s okay, I forgive you.”

Nervous giggling.

“The fact of the matter is that I’ve been teaching this course for three years now, and most of the students who take it are just here for that very reason. But they end up enjoying it very much. I’m really looking forward to getting to know you guys and discussing literature with you, because really, it doesn’t get much more fun than that.”

“So,” Chris continues, picking up the attendance sheet, “to start off with, you guys know the drill. I call your name, you raise your hand so I can start matching names to faces. Hannah.”

A freckled girl in the third row raises her hand. “Here.”

And so it goes, on down the line. “Sebastian?” Chris says, glancing around.

“Present,” drawls a voice from somewhere in the middle of the classroom.

“Can you raise your hand so I can see where you are?”

A hand goes up in the fourth row. Chris moves to the left a little and locks eyes with some kid who looks like he crawled out of bed right before class and yet is still managing to look… handsome.

Chris shakes himself. “Sebastian. Okay.” And moves on with the list.

“Now,” Chris says eventually, when everyone has been accounted for. “I’m assuming that most of you have little to no background in British literature, would that be correct?”

Murmurs of assent.

“This makes you all my blank slates. _Excellent_ ,” Chris says, doing his best Mr. Burns impression.

That gets more giggles, which is encouraging. “To start off with,” he continues, “we’ll be going all the way back to _Beowulf_ and Chaucer’s _Canterbury Tales_ , which are written in Old English and Middle English, and will probably be very hard for you to get through. I promise it gets easier.”

The rest of the class is just Chris going through the syllabus. He sees more than a couple of students staring off into space, and he can’t say he blames them. First days are always his least favorite too, because he hates just hearing himself talk for an hour.

But as he scans across the classroom he notices that one kid—what was his name? _Sebastian_ —is staring straight at him like he’s never been so engaged in what another person is saying. Chris blinks and looks away. Weird.

When class is over, he sends them on their way, reminding them that they should read the first section of _Beowulf_ for next class, and “don’t be discouraged, just try to get through it and I promise it’ll make much more sense once you get used to it.”

Just as the room clears, Chris’s phone beeps with a text message.

SCARLETT: You’re still meeting me for lunch, right? Panera today.

CHRIS: Yep. Just dismissed class, I’ll be there in ten.

 

***** 

“How was your morning?” Chris asks, sliding in at the table Scarlett’s saved for them.

“Mm, not so bad,” Scarlett says, taking a bite of her salad. “Although I did have to death-glare a freshman who was staring at my tits, so you know, could’ve been better.”

Chris laughs. Dumb college guys always think they can either flirt with Scarlett to get a better grade or that they can intimidate her because she’s all of five-foot-three. They find out very quickly that this isn’t the case.

“What about you?” Scarlett asks. “How’s your first day so far? Did you break out the Mr. Burns impression?”

“You know me too well.”

“Nerd.” There’s a pause, and then Scarlett asks “So… have you heard from Minka at all?”

Chris concentrates on his sandwich. “Nah. I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed. As far as I can tell from Facebook she’s already dating someone new.”

Scarlett waits. That’s one of the things she’s best at, listening quietly.

“I mean, I’m not upset or anything. It’s been six months, after all. She should be moving on.”

“Mmhmm,” Scarlett says, still studying him. “And so should you. You need to quit being such a hermit and get out more. I swear I’m going to start giving out your number to random people.”

“No you will not.”

“You’re no fun at all,” Scarlett tells him as she gathers her trash and gets up from the table. “Seriously, please try to get out of your house this weekend.”

“I’ll think about it.”

***** 

He doesn’t, but that’s okay. Chris has always been more comfortable throwing himself into his work than into partying or barhopping. He really does love teaching, and he loves engaging with his students and watching them grow as people. Sure, he still misses Minka, and he definitely misses sex (because honestly, it’s been _six months_ ), but he’s okay.

He’s been pleasantly surprised by his Brit Lit class. They’re all making their best effort not only to read the material, but also to understand it. Really a group of good kids. He got lucky this semester.

One of the things he likes best about getting to know his students is learning their little tics and habits. Amy twirls her hair while she listens to lectures. Violet scrunches her face up to readjust her glasses every so often. Matt has a nervous leg that sometimes earns him sideways glances from the people around him. And Sebastian…

Sebastian apparently has some kind of oral fixation, because every time Chris looks at him he’s got a pen in his mouth. Or he’s licking his lips. And it’s seriously distracting.

“Dr. Evans?” Chris glances up. And… speak of the devil. The rest of the class is filing out and Sebastian is standing on the other side of the desk, looking at him expectantly.

Chris clears his throat. “Yes, Sebastian?”

“Dr. Evans, I was wondering if I could come to your office to talk to you about our first paper? I think I have the idea, I just want to be sure I’m going in the right direction.”

“Sure. My office hours are three till five today, and I’m seeing another student at three, so… does four work for you?”

“Four is fine. Thank you, Dr. Evans,” Sebastian says, smiling brightly. Chris notices for the first time that his eyes are blue. Big, beautiful, and blue.

“Great. See you then.”

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chris glances at his watch. Five minutes to four. Sebastian should be arriving any second. 

He feels strange in a way he can’t quite put his finger on. Then it hits him. He’s _nervous_. About a student coming to see him during office hours with an academic question.

Chris shakes himself a little. _Stop it, Evans_.

“Dr. Evans?” He glances up. Sebastian, looking slightly rumpled in a Led Zeppelin T-shirt and low-slung jeans.

“Hey, Sebastian. Come on in. Don’t mind the mess.”

Sebastian laughs as he steps inside and pushes the door shut behind me. “If you think this is a mess, you should see my dorm room. At least you’ve got books everywhere instead of half-empty pizza boxes and dirty clothes.”

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for the slob kind.” Is he _flirting_ with this kid?

“Nah, not me, it’s my roommate,” Sebastian says, dropping into the chair across the desk from Chris. “I love the guy but his personal hygiene leaves a lot to be desired.”

_Desired._ Chris realizes he’s been silent too long when he notices Sebastian looking at him strangely.

“Dr. Evans?”

Chris clears his throat. “Sorry, distracted. Anyway, why don’t you tell me what concerns you have about your paper.”

And Sebastian withdraws a notebook from his bag, and Chris is listening to him talk about his paper, he really is, but that _mouth…_

It takes Chris a second to realize Sebastian has stopped talking and is looking at him curiously.

“S-sorry… I—“

“You were distracted again,” Sebastian says, and if Chris isn’t mistaken there’s a bit of a purr to his voice. _What._

Chris tries to apologize, struggles to get the words out of his suddenly-dry throat. He’s being _ridiculously_ inappropriate right now, oh _God_.

“It’s okay… sir,” Sebastian says, letting the _sir_ roll off his tongue.

Chris feels a shiver run through his body. “I—“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, and that’s because Sebastian, in one fluid motion, has stood up and pressed his lips to Chris’s.

Chris’s mind goes blank. Sebastian’s lips taste like heaven and sin all at the same time. Chris floats in the sensation for a second and then jerks away.

“We can’t,” he gasps, trying to get his breath back. “I’m—your teacher, and—“

“And I’ve seen you checking me out almost every single day since the beginning of the semester,” Sebastian says, looking slightly amused and not at all perturbed. Chris thinks he’s never been more perturbed in his life.

“I mean, are you telling me that you weren’t thinking about kissing me every time I caught you staring at my mouth?. If I’m wrong, just say so, and I’ll walk out of here right now and never mention it again. Promise.”

Chris opens his mouth, and what comes out is “You’re not wrong.”

“Thought so,” Sebastian says, looking unbearably smug. Chris decides he doesn’t care for that so much, and seizes Sebastian’s face to pull him back in for another kiss.

Chris forgets that it’s a little awkward that there’s still a desk between them in favor of losing himself in the kiss. Forget the fact that the door is still partly open and anyone could walk in, he’s not letting this kid go anytime soon.

When they finally break apart, they’re both breathing heavily. Sebastian looks as flushed as Chris feels.

“So…?” Sebastian ventures. For the first time since he entered the room, he looks unsure.

Chris takes a deep breath. And goes for it. “You know the apartments three blocks over? Yellow brick?”

Sebastian nods.

“That’s where I live. Meet me there in twenty minutes. Fourth floor, number 14.”

Sebastian breaks into a grin.

Chris nods. This is going to be _fun_. “Go on. Twenty minutes.”

Sebastian collects his backpack from the floor on his way out, shooting one last coy glance at Chris over his shoulder.

Chris watches him go until he’s out of sight, and then drops back into his chair to catch his breath and give his suddenly _raging_ erection a chance to recede before he has any hope of going out in public.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris worries that maybe Sebastian will have changed his mind, but when the elevator opens on the fourth floor of his building and he steps out into the fluorescent-lit hallway, Sebastian is waiting for him. 

Wordlessly, Chris moves past and he’s pleased when he hears Sebastian’s soft footsteps on the carpet, following him. He fumbles with his keys and realizes his hands are shaking, whether from fear or excitement or lust or some combination of the three he doesn’t know. What he does know is that there are arms wrapping around his waist, a warm body pressing against his back, and fingers fumbling with his zipper.

“ _Sebastian_ —“

By some miracle Chris finally gets the door open, drags them both inside, and turns around to slam Sebastian against the door as he closes it.

“You’re a little brat, you know that?” Chris breathes.

“You like it,” Sebastian gasps, eyes huge. Apparently he enjoys being roughed up. Chris makes a note of it.

“I’m gonna like pounding your ass into the mattress,” Chris says, and that’s it, Sebastian’s _gone_ ; pupils blown, breathing heavy. “You want that, huh?”

“Yes…”

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that. What?"

“—yes, _sir_.”

“That’s better,” Chris says, and kisses him.

Sebastian kisses back, and tries to slide one hand down his front to give himself some relief.

Chris seizes Sebastian’s hands and pins them to the door over their heads. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you? You want it that bad already?”

Sebastian whimpers instead of answering, and fuck if _that_ sound doesn’t send a jolt of heat straight to Chris’s cock.

So without further ado he wraps his hands around Sebastian’s thighs and picks him up. Sebastian lets out a startled squawk that Chris would have laughed at if he wasn’t so far gone himself. Sebastian wraps his gorgeous long legs around Chris’s waist and kisses him again like he never wants to do anything else in his life.

Somehow Chris manages to get them both down the hallway and into his bedroom without any kind of catastrophe, and once inside he drops Sebastian unceremoniously on the bed, and then takes a step back to look at his prize.

Sebastian’s on his back, blue eyes glazed over with lust, lips parted and swollen red from kissing, staring at Chris with a hungry kind of expression that has Chris already half-hard in his jeans.

“Come on,” Sebastian manages. “What are you waiting for?”

“I just… are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you or make you feel like I’m taking advantage of you—“

“ _Chris_ ,” Sebastian says, exasperated. “I promise you I’m sure. I’m so sure that I’m gonna start taking care of myself if you don’t get over here.”

Okay then. “Don’t you dare,” Chris says, and pounces.

He straddles Sebastian and helps the kid pull his T-shirt off, and then tugs at Sebastian’s jeans. “Get these off.”

Breathless but obedient, Sebastian reaches for his belt buckle and kicks off his jeans a second later.

“Why aren’t _you_ getting undressed?” Sebastian whines, tugging at the buttons on Chris’s shirt.

“Patience,” Chris says, as an idea strikes him. He loosens his tie, unwinds it from around his neck, and shows it to Sebastian, whose mouth snaps shut and eyes widen. Chris sees that they’re on the same page.

“You want this?” Sebastian nods. “Out loud,” Chris demands, and is rewarded with a murmured “Yes, sir.”

“Hands above your head. If you don’t like it or you change your mind, tell me and we stop,” Chris says, leaning over to loop the tie around Sebastian’s wrists. Sebastian stays still and allows it, but Chris can feel him practically vibrating with need.

“So good,” Chris marvels, making a knot in the tie, “you’re so sweet, so good for me.” Sebastian makes a noise and tugs experimentally at his bonds.

“Not too tight?” Chris asks. Pause. A shake of the head. “Good.” And now the fun really begins.

Chris slides down Sebastian’s body and rids Sebastian of his boxers. Sebastian’s cock is already hard and dripping with pre-come.

“So eager,” Chris notes, just to see the resulting blush before swallowing Sebastian’s cock down. Sebastian cries out, a jumble of curse words and unintelligible sounds. To be honest, it’s been a very long time since Chris gave anyone a blowjob, but he amuses himself with the thought that it’s apparently like riding a bike.

Sebastian writhes so that Chris is forced to hold his hips down to keep him still while he sucks, bringing Sebastian carefully close to the edge and then backing off several times.

Sebastian whines in his throat, and Chris pulls off to smirk at him. “I’m sorry, did you want something?”

“ _Please_ ,” Sebastian chokes.

“Please what?”

“Please… let me come, sir, oh _God_ , _please_ —“

“Mmm… no, I don’t think so,” Chris says, and Sebastian lets out what's practically a sob. Chris leans up to kiss him, undoes the knotted tie, and whispers “Roll over. Hands and knees.”

Sebastian obeys so quickly that Chris has to press the heel of his hand against his still-clothed dick to hold his own orgasm at bay. This kid is _beautiful_ , shaking with both the need to come and the desire to obey Chris and wait for permission.

Chris runs a hand over Sebastian’s back. “Shh, you’re doing so good, so good for me.” Sebastian preens at the compliment, but Chris is already reaching over to his bedside table to get lube and condoms out of the drawer.

He drops them on the bed next to Sebastian and finally strips off his own clothes. Sebastian inhales deeply at the sound of the lube opening.

Chris drenches his fingers in lube and asks “Ready?”

"Yes," Sebastian pants, "Jesus Christ, yes, do it, _please_ ,” and jerks when Chris slides one finger into his body.

"Shh," Chris soothes, "it's okay, you're okay. That feel good?"

Sebastian bites his lip and pushes back against Chris’s hand. “Good, yeah— _oh,_ ” as Chris brushes his prostate. "More? Please?"

Chris obliges him and slips in a second finger, scissoring and stretching while Sebastian moans. There are no sounds other than their heavy breathing for a few minutes, until Sebastian starts to squirm.

"Another one?"

Sebastian nods frantically, and Chris fits in a third finger as well. Sebastian’s down on his elbows now, pushing his ass back as much as he possibly can.

“How’s that feel?” Chris asks him.

“Full,” Sebastian pants. “So much—“

"Good boy," Chris praises, "you're so good, tell me when you're ready for my cock, okay?"

"I'm ready," Sebastian blurts out.

Chris is startled, but he recovers quickly. "Right now? You're sure?" he asks, withdrawing his fingers.

"Yes, sir, _pleaseyesyes_ -"

"Okay, okay, just a second," Chris says, reaching for a condom and kneeling up behind Sebastian. He pushes gently in and they both moan.

"Good?" he manages.

" _Yeah_ I'm good."

Chris thrusts the rest of the way in with a snap of his hips, into that inviting heat.

“ _Harder_ ,” Sebastian begs.

 _Gladly_ , Chris thinks, and the next several thrusts are so rough that the whole bed shakes.

"'M gonna come," Sebastian cries out. "Please, I'm gonna come, sir, please."

"Shh, shh," Chris says. "It's okay; you can if you need to. Come for me, Sebastian."

Sebastian comes and _comes_ , finally collapsing forward with exhaustion. Chris thrusts a few more times until he reaches his own orgasm, pulls out, and flops on his back next to Sebastian.

They're both quiet for a minute to catch their breath. Chris gets rid of the condom and rubs his hand gently over Sebastian's back.

"Holy shit," Sebastian says finally, "that was _amazing_."

Chris laughs tiredly. "You're welcome."

"Shuddup," Sebastian slurs. He props himself up on his elbows and looks at Chris with those eyes that are more sparkling blue than ever, even behind the orgasm haze.

"So... should I go, or...?"

Chris snorts. "Go to sleep, Sebastian," he says, and turns out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris cracks one eye open as the morning light filters through his bedroom curtains. He stretches and yawns. He feels incredibly well-rested. Must’ve been _exhausted_ last night—

 _Shit!_ Chris thinks. He sits up straight and straight up panics as memories from the night before come flooding back. What he was thinking he’ll never know, _sleeping with a student_ , oh God—

As if on cue, Sebastian makes a sleepy little noise and opens his eyes. He’s smiling drowsily but it quickly melts into a frown when he sees Chris’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_?! I fucking slept with a student, and one of my _own_ students at that, I can’t believe I took advantage of you like that, Jesus Christ I’m _so sorry_ —“

“Oh my God, please calm down,” Sebastian says loudly over Chris’s babbling. “We’re both adults. You did not take advantage of me. I’ll even write it down and get it notarized if it’ll make you stop freaking out.”

Chris pauses, and rewinds Sebastian’s words to slow his racing heart.

“You’re right. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you right when you woke up.”

“S’okay,” Sebastian yawns, and tries to sit up, but he winces and has to gingerly reposition himself.

Chris is on him like a flash. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you last night?”

“ _No_ ,” Sebastian says. “It’s fine, calm down—.”

“Let me see,” Chris says anyway, with his commanding teacher tone that brooks no argument.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, but he rolls over and lies flat on his stomach.

Chris tugs the blankets down and takes a minute to look at Sebastian’s body in the daylight.

“Gorgeous,” he says, without really meaning to.

Sebastian tries to hide a snort, but without much success. Chris catches his eye as he glances back over his shoulder.

“Spread your legs.”

A pause, then those long legs open as much as they can. Chris kneels between them and spreads Sebastian’s cheeks, looking carefully for any traces of injury or signs that he’d been too rough.

After a minute or so of this, Sebastian starts to squirm. The back of his neck is burning bright red and Chris suspects the kid is secretly enjoying being put on display.

“Sir…” Sebastian’s voice is muffled by the bedding. “’M _fine_ , I told you.”

“I’ll say if you’re fine or not,” Chris growls playfully, and without thinking he smacks Sebastian on the ass.

Sebastian’s whole body wriggles and he makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like pleasure, but Chris doesn’t press the issue. There’ll be time for that another day, when he doesn’t have a class to teach in three hours.

He moves off Sebastian and drops down beside him on the mattress, rolling onto his side. Sebastian rolls on his side as well, to face Chris, still looking slightly pink in the face, but smiling bashfully.

“Okay,” Chris says. “If we’re going to do this, there have to be rules.”

Sebastian lets out an exaggerated groan. “Rules are _boring_.”

“They’re simple, though. Like, no messing around where anyone will see us, and I’m not going to show you any favoritism in class.”

Sebastian props himself up on one elbow, eyes gleaming. “What if I didn’t do my assignments? What then?”

“Well, normally when a student is having problems completing coursework I conference with them in my office, but we’ve already seen what happens when you and I are alone in my office. So… do your damn homework.”

“What if I didn’t, though?” Sebastian is baiting him, he knows it, and to be honest it’s kind of turning him on. Jesus. “What would you do? _Sir_?”

Chris raises an eyebrow. “Are you asking to be punished? Because that can be arranged.”

Sebastian looks pleased as punch with this answer. “Maybe.”

Chris rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. Come here.”

Sebastian snuggles against him and they lie in silence for a time as the morning sunlight slowly fills the room.

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian says finally.

“Hmm?”

“Was last night… your first time ever with a guy?”

Chris laughs. “Not by a long shot. Teachers can be bisexual too, you know.”

Sebastian looks startled, and Chris chuckles again. And then he’s suddenly gripped by a thought.

“Wait… have _you_ … were you…?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “No, that was not my first time, with a guy or otherwise. So _relax_. Sir.”

Chris is relieved, but he doesn’t show it. “You know, not that I mind you calling me ‘sir’ at _all_ , you don’t have to all the time. You can call me Chris. Outside of class, that is.”

“Chris,” Sebastian says, testing the name, rolling it on his tongue, and Chris is filled with unexpected warmth.

The silence of the early morning envelopes them once more as they lie nestled together in Chris’s down blankets. Finally he glances reluctantly at the clock; if he doesn’t want to be late to teach his first class of the day he needs to get his ass out of bed _now_.

“I have to get in the shower,” he says, dropping a kiss on Sebastian’s head. Sebastian whines and grabs at him as he tries to pull away. “Nope, don’t even try it. And also don’t even think about joining me, because as much as I’d enjoy that there’s no way I’d make it to class on time.”

Sebastian releases his grip and flops back on the bed. “What about you?” Chris asks over his shoulder as he heads to the bathroom. “When’s your first class?”

“Not until eleven, but I think maybe I’ll just stay right here all day and wait for you to get back.”

“No skipping class!” Chris calls. “You can shower here if you want but you are going to class today whether you like it or not.”

“Yes, _Professor_ ,” comes the reply and Chris can practically hear Sebastian’s smirk. This kid is going to be the death of him one way or another.

When Chris gets out of the shower he finds that Sebastian’s dozed off again, and as tempted as he is to let him sleep, he knows it’s not a good idea.

“Come on. Up and at ‘em.”

“Fiiiiiine.” Sebastian sits up, dark hair tousled, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes.  “But I’m only doing it because you told me to.”

Chris concentrates on pretending that last sentence didn’t make his cock jump.  “So get to it. You’re going to be late if you don’t move your ass.”

“Speaking of my ass, I just want you to know I’m planning on fingering myself in your shower. Have a good day!” Sebastian chirps, and closes the bathroom door behind him.

Son of a _bitch_.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s several weeks later when Chris is quietly proctoring an exam for his freshman intro class. The only sound in the room is pencil on paper until Chris’s phone vibrates in his bag. He snatches and silences it before opening the text.

SEBASTIAN: Hey :)

CHRIS: Hey yourself. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?

SEBASTIAN: I am. Bored.

CHRIS: Pay attention to your professor.

SEBASTIAN: You’re no fun.

CHRIS: No fun? Are you forgetting last night?

SEBASTIAN: Never ;)

SEBASTIAN: In fact… I’ve kind of been thinking about it all day

SEBASTIAN: kind of want to go to the bathroom right now and touch myself, wishing it was you

CHRIS: Stop it

SEBASTIAN: Mmm… no :)

SEBASTIAN: imagining you bending me over the sink in here where anybody could walk in and catch us

SEBASTIAN: you holding me down with your weight

SEBASTIAN: your come all over me, dripping out of my ass

CHRIS: You just gave me a hard on in front of a class of freshmen. I will kill you.

SEBASTIAN: Oh really? What are you gonna do to me? :)

CHRIS: Meet me at my apartment later and you’ll find out.

*****

Chris is in his favorite chair trying to read and not think about whether or not Sebastian will actually show up when he hears his front door quietly open. His cock twitches in anticipation.

Sebastian appears in the living room doorway, eyes shyly downcast. Chris studies him for a moment. Then: “Come here.”

Sebastian glances up, blinking slowly, long eyelashes dusting his cheeks. And then he saunters across the room to stand in front of Chris, where it’s plain that his sudden shyness is merely an act.

Chris raises his eyebrows at the bulge in Sebastian’s jeans. “A little excited?”

Sebastian shrugs, but his eyes are bright.

“Well, you shouldn’t be,” Chris says, in his Teacher Voice. “You are in a _lot_ of trouble.”

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian breathes.

“What do you think your punishment should be?” Chris asks casually, as if he doesn’t already know exactly what he’s going to do.

Sebastian shrugs again and says “Whatever you think is best, sir.” His tone is purposefully light, but Chris can see that the kid is literally trembling with anticipation.

“I think,” Chris says, “that you deserve to get your pretty little ass spanked until you cry, and you don’t get to come until I say so, how’s that?”

Sebastian stares at him for a moment, eyes wide and wanting. “… Yes. Please.”

Yes. _Please_. Not only is he consenting, he’s _asking_. What did I ever do to deserve you, Chris wonders.

“Get over here, then. And get those off,” Chris says, nodding at Sebastian’s jeans. Sebastian kneels on the couch beside him and gropes at his belt buckle. He looks Chris in the eye while he pushes his jeans down to his knees.

“No underwear, huh?” Chris says. “That’s naughty, Sebastian. I ought to give you a few more just for that.”

“Please?”

The word is so quiet that Chris almost misses it. He looks closely at Sebastian. “Has… has anyone done this for you before?”

Sebastian’s ears are turning pink already. “My ex. He did it once and I liked it so much that he started doing it more.”

Chris catches himself feeling oddly jealous of this nameless ex-boyfriend who had Sebastian all to himself long before Chris came along. _Stop it_ , he tells himself firmly.

“I see,” he says out loud, and reaches out to put one hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck to guide him down across Chris’s lap.

Once Sebastian’s sprawled out in the right position, resting on his elbows, Chris bunches up the hem of his T-shirt and traces his fingers over Sebastian’s right hip. “We’re gonna go with fifteen, okay? Eleven ‘cause that’s one for every text you sent me, and four more for going commando.”

Sebastian nods.

“And remember, you don’t get to come until I say.”

The first smack reverberates in the quiet. Sebastian gasps, and unconsciously rubs himself against Chris's thigh.

Chris, for his part, rubs at the perfect pink handprint he's made on Sebastian's left cheek. "Good?"

"Harder," Sebastian breathes.

Chris spanks him again, and again. By four Sebastian is canting his hips up to meet the blows.

"You were _very_ naughty today, Sebastian," Chris admonishes over the sound of Sebastian's whimpers. "So you know you deserve this, right?"

"Yes – _ah_ —yes, sir," Sebastian pants. "More, please, I—"

"Shh," Chris says. "You know I'll give you what you need, don't you?"

By seven Sebastian is desperately rutting into Chris's lap and whining wordlessly. Chris thinks he hears a telltale sniffle as well.

"Okay?" he asks, smoothing a hand along Sebastian's shaking thigh. "You're halfway there, Sebastian, can you take the rest?"

A pause, and then a nod. "Okay," Chris says again, "but hold still for me, now."

Immediately Sebastian's hips still and Chris marvels at how obedient he is.

"You can be so good for me, can't you?" Chris asks. Eight. Nine. "As long as I've got you bare-ass over my lap, then you'll be good and sweet for me. If you wanted this you could've just asked."

Ten. Eleven. "But you like being a brat, don't you? Don't you, Sebastian?" A murmur. "What was that?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian says more clearly.

"Yes, sir, what?"

"Yes, sir, I… I get off on being a brat." Chris sees, to his satisfaction, that Sebastian’s ears are bright red. Chris gives him another smack and Sebastian yelps.

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

There's a pause, and then: "No, sir." And Sebastian turns his head enough so that Chris can see his wicked little half-smile.

Chris gives him the last three on top of each other. Sebastian cries out again and then goes limp.

"Sebastian—here—are you okay—" Chris pulls at Sebastian's shoulders to turn him over, and Sebastian looks up at him from his lap.

His lips are swollen and red from being bitten and his face is still bright pink from a combination of what Chris suspects is a combination of both shame and arousal.

“I’m good,” Sebastian says dreamily, like he’s very far away.

Chris pets at Sebastian’s hair and gently rubs his shoulders, murmuring things like _good boy_ and _you did so well_ and _I’m here_. Eventually Sebastian seems to come back to himself, and his eyes focus on Chris’s face. Chris smiles.

“How do you feel?”

“My ass hurts.”

Chris practically chokes on his laughter. “I would imagine so. And you know you deserved it. And also, your punishment’s not over.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows crease. “What…?”

“You get to suck me off now, and you still don’t get to come. If you can do that _then_ maybe you’ll get a reward.”

Chris chances a look at Sebastian, suddenly feeling uncertain. Maybe this was taking things too far. Maybe Sebastian wouldn’t be up for it. Maybe he—

Sebastian’s mouth is hanging open. “Yes, sir? _Please_?”

“Um… yes? Yes, then. Okay.” _Chris, you idiot_. He gently starts untangling Sebastian’s long limbs from each other and from around Chris.

Sebastian struggles, and for one heart-stopping moment Chris panics, until he realizes Sebastian is trying to get out of his clothes.

So he helps, pulling Sebastian’s T-shirt over his head and tugging at the waist of his jeans so Sebastian can shimmy out of them.

It takes some wrangling but eventually Sebastian is kneeling, naked, at Chris’s feet, looking up innocently and waiting for permission. Chris nods at him.

Eager hands undo Chris’s belt and open his pants. Sebastian raises his eyes to make contact with Chris’s, and then leans forward and swallows Chris’s entire cock.

Chris throws his head back so fast that he hits it on the back of the couch and both hears and feels the hollow _thunk_ it makes. “Jesus Christ,” he chokes, “Sebastian, you— _fuck_.”

Sebastian pulls off long enough to say “That’s not a nice thing to call me when I’m sucking your dick, sir,” while looking up at Chris from under his eyelashes.

In response, Chris reaches one hand out, cups the back of Sebastian’s head, and guides him back down to his cock.

And, okay, Sebastian might actually be giving him the best blow job he’s ever had. He’s fucking _experienced_ , and Chris fights off another stab of jealousy.

“Yeah,” he pants instead, “you were just _made_ for this, weren’t you, you belong on your knees with a dick in your mouth—“

Sebastian hums enthusiastically, which feels incredible. “Shit,” Chris gasps, “I’m gonna—I’m—“

His body bows from the weight of the approaching orgasm. His hips jerk forward and the world flashes white around him as he releases.

Sebastian, because he is _fucking amazing_ , swallows down every bit of it. In the aftermath, they both sort of collapse. 

Quite honestly, Chris could fall asleep right now, but he’s made a promise to Sebastian. It’s the kid’s turn to get off now.

The kid, who is still kneeling on the floor and staring expectantly at Chris. Chris rouses himself and stretches out one hand, gentle fingertips stroking Sebastian’s hair.

“Good boy,” he says, “that was so good, so perfect for me.” Sebastian visibly relaxes, except for the fact that his cock is so hard it practically hurts Chris to look at it.

“Since you were so good and took your punishment so well, you get to come now,” Chris says. Sebastian’s breath catches and his cock twitches, and Chris raises an eyebrow. “Do you think you can come untouched? From just me telling you to?”

Sebastian looks down—embarrassed?—and murmurs a “Yes, sir.”

“Say my name. And look at me while you do it.”

Sebastian lifts his head.  Meets Chris’s gaze with blown pupils. Says “Yes, Chris.”

“ _Come_ ,” Chris orders him, and Sebastian does; cries out sharply, and he looks and sounds so fucking beautiful that Chris doesn’t even care that he’s probably going to have to get his carpet professionally cleaned after this.

Sebastian collapses in a heap, and Chris slides to the floor to wrap his arms around the kid, pulls him into his lap, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s damp forehead and whispering praise: you’re so good, you did so well

Chris genuinely has no idea how much time has passed when Sebastian finally stirs and lolls his head back to make eye contact, looking exhausted but euphoric.

“That… was… _amazing_ ,” he says, his voice hoarse. “I’m serious, I feel incredible.”

Chris gives a shaky laugh. “Thank God for that, I was so afraid I’d hurt you or something.”

“Never,” Sebastian answers, looking straight into Chris’s eyes. “You could never hurt me.”

Chris is slightly taken aback by this proclamation, but he appreciates it all the same. Feels the weight of Sebastian’s trust, and surprisingly he finds it grounding, comforting. “I never will,” he agrees. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

He tries to stand up, tries to haul Sebastian to his feet as well, but Sebastian clings to him and doesn’t move otherwise.

“Oh, I see,” Chris says, and proceeds to lift Sebastian off the floor and carry him bridal-style down the hall to the bedroom.

“’M not a baby,” Sebastian protests blearily, “c’n _walk_.”

“I’m sure you can,” Chris answers fondly, gently placing Sebastian on the bed. “Wait right there, I’ll be back in a second.”

He sprints into the bathroom to shed the rest of his clothes and grab a bottle of lotion from the shelf. When he returns, Sebastian has rolled onto his stomach, and Chris can clearly see the red marks and handprints left on his ass. His dick twitches in interest, which Chris ignores as best he can.

He knee-walks onto the bed. “Hey. You still with me?” he asks, and gets an incoherent mumble in return.

“I’ve got some lotion. It’ll keep you from being too sore tomorrow, okay?” and waits until Sebastian slurs an affirmative response.

Chris squeezes out what must be half the bottle—so he’s overprotective, sue him—and rubs it gently into Sebastian’s ass, with Sebastian sighing happily. He can’t resist giving that ass a quick squeeze when he’s finished though.

“Hey,” Sebastian protests.

“Sorry,” Chris grins, not at all sorry. “You just have a really cute ass.”

Sebastian grumbles. “Tired. Sleep. More tomorrow.”

“ _More_?” Chris says, curling up next to Sebastian. “I can promise you, you send me more texts like that and you’re going to wish you hadn’t. I can make this seem like a walk in the park.”

The side of Sebastian’s face that isn’t buried in the pillow lights up with a mischievous, if sleepy, grin. Chris groans. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Something good,” Sebastian sasses drowsily, before sleep finally claims him.

Chris watches Sebastian’s chest rise and fall for a while before he drifts off himself. Something good, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s a month later and they’re both snuggled up in Chris’s bed, windows closed against the chill in the November night, before Chris gets up the nerve to ask Sebastian something he’s been thinking about for a while.

“Do you… would you… maybe like to get dinner? Tomorrow night?” _Wow, Chris._

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “You mean like a date?”

Chris’s brain flails unhelpfully before settling on “I mean, I think we should probably do something outside the bedroom or my office at least _once_ , for Christ’s sake.”

“I dunno,” Sebastian says, eyes laughing. “So far I’ve been enjoying everything we’ve been doing in both of those places.”

Chris makes a face, and Sebastian laughs for real. “I’m kidding, I’m _kidding_. Jesus, so sensitive.”

“I’ll show _you_ sensitive,” Chris says, and rolls them over so he can pin Sebastian down.

“So then,” he says between kisses, “I’ll make reservations for tomorrow night? Text you the time and place when I figure it out?”

“Perfect,” Sebastian grins. _You’re perfect_ , Chris thinks but doesn’t say.

 *****

The next night Chris finds himself anxiously waiting outside a restaurant, fingering the knot in his tie and trying to keep his breathing steady.

Why is he so nervous? He shouldn’t be, but internally he’s running through all of the possibilities that could turn this whole night into a disaster—Sebastian might not show up, Sebastian might show up and be _bored_ , someone they know might see them (although Chris painstakingly chose a restaurant far away from campus to reduce the likeliness of that last one).

He’s waiting just inside the restaurant doors, uncomfortably aware of the other patrons’ glances as they pass and tries not to look too conspicuous. Just when he’s decided it’s time to panic, his phone buzzes.

SEBASTIAN: I’m here. On my way inside.

 _Thank God_ , Chris doesn’t send back, instead typing _ok_

Sebastian appears at the restaurant’s entrance in no time flat, and Chris gapes at him stupidly.

“You look… nice,” and he wants to curl up and die of embarrassment, he is an _English_ professor and he can’t manage more than “you look nice”?

Sebastian puts on a pretend-hurt face. “You told me not to wear my T-shirts or old jeans… I do own _some_ nice things. I’m not a total barbarian.”

In fact, he’s wearing a sweater, something Chris has never seen before. It’s blue-and-white striped, and it’s cozy and adorable and _Sebastian’s_ adorable and—

He cuts off his own thoughts and grins at Sebastian. “You’ll do. At least they won’t throw you out for looking like a ruffian.”

“Ooh, _ruffian_ , trying to show me up with your bigger words, English professor?”

“Stop it,” Chris laughs. “I’m going to go tell the hostess my guest has arrived, you wait right here.”

“I’ll come with y—“

“Wait. Right. Here,” Chris says, just for the pleasure of watching Sebastian swallow hard and nod and obediently remain in place.

They’re seated quickly by a cheerful waitress who gives her name as Jessica and asks if she can take their drink orders. Chris hands Sebastian the wine list and tells him to pick one.

Sebastian chooses a chardonnay, and Jessica asks to see his ID. “Yours too, sir,” she says apologetically to Chris.

Sebastian ducks his head as he reaches for his wallet, but not before Chris sees the smirk. “It’s okay, I’m glad you’re checking,” he tells Jessica.

“What’s so funny?” Chris asks after she leaves, arching one eyebrow at Sebastian.

“When’s the last time anyone asked to see your ID?” Sebastian returns. “The nineties?”

Chris snorts and puts his wallet away. “Are you calling me old? _Really_? You can do better than that.”

“Give me a break, I’m hungry. I’ll come up with something better after I eat.”

“Oh, so that’s how you’re going to repay me for dinner? Maybe you just get some breadsticks, then.”

“Chris, you don’t have to pay for me. This restaurant is… expensive. Ish.” Sebastian waves a hand at the menu.

“Sebastian, I don’t ask people out and then expect them to pay their own way. I was joking about repaying me. I’ve got it.”

Sebastian looks faintly amused. “So first you’re my college professor, and then my fuck buddy, and now my sugar daddy. How things change.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Chris says, and Sebastian dissolves into laughter, but he’s prevented from saying any more by the return of Jessica with their chardonnay.

“Are we ready to order?” she asks, setting down the bottle and two wineglasses with a flourish.

They are, so they do. When she’s gone, Chris pours them each a glass of wine, and holds his up. Sebastian looks at him in a way that could only be described as fondly, and they clink glasses.

Sebastian sets his down first. “So.”

“So,” Chris agrees.

“What should we talk about?”

“You’re asking me?” Chris says. “I dunno, tell me your deepest hopes and dreams and fears.”

Sebastian laughs. “Okay… well, they’re all kind of the same? I mean, in a few months I’m going to have a degree in history, and I’m scared about what the future holds with that. I want to do something useful that also makes me happy, and I’m afraid that it’s not possible.”

Chris opens his mouth to reply, but Sebastian hurries on. “And of course every time someone asks my major and I tell them, they say ‘oh, you’re going to teach?’ and I’m not, that’s not for me, but what else can I really do with a history degree? I’m afraid that in a few months I’ll just be another unemployed college graduate with a useless degree.”

Chris is silent, thinking about how to respond when Sebastian speaks up again.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to Debbie Downer the whole evening right off the bat.”

“No, no,” Chris says, “you didn’t, I remember feeling exactly the same way when I was your age.”

“Really?” Sebastian says, eyes wide and purposefully-innocent. “You mean it wasn’t always your dream to teach the Canterbury Tales to a bunch of hungover college students?”

“Oh, shut up. I _mean_ that I knew I always wanted to be a teacher, but I knew it would be hard to find the right fit. My point is that no one has their life perfectly mapped out, and that’s okay. It’s normally to be worried about the future, especially when you’re about to come to a crossroads, so to speak.”

Sebastian nods, taking another sip of his drink. “I just… try not to think about it too much because it stresses me out. It’s partly why I enjoy being with you so much… you make me forget about bad stuff for a while.” He doesn’t meet Chris’s eyes as he says this, instead looking down at the table and tracing patterns in the condensation from his glass.

Chris’s heart _leaps_ in his chest. “Well—I mean—I’m happy to do that for you, of course.”

Sebastian looks up, smirking. “Oh, yeah, what a sacrifice for you it must be to have sex all the time, you truly are a martyr.”

“You’re damn right,” Chris says. “I’m a busy person, you’re lucky I make time for you.”

“Speaking of which, you gonna _make time for me_ later tonight?” Sebastian taunts, lowering his voice and leaning across the table. “Because I may or may not have a pair of handcuffs in my car, and I want you to use them on me.”

Chris chokes on his wine.

***** 

“ _Nope_ ,” Chris says, knocking Sebastian’s fork away from his shrimp.

Sebastian pouts. “Oh, come on. I just want a bite. It looks so good.”

Chris sighs, and scoops some up on his own fork, and holds it out to Sebastian, cupping his hand underneath to prevent a mess.

Sebastian looks at him, then at the fork, then back at Chris, and leans forward to wrap his lips around the fork. Chris wills himself not to get hard, watching Sebastian close his eyes and the line of his throat move as he swallows.

Sebastian sits up straight and licks his lips, tongue darting out of his mouth. He grins at Chris. “Delicious.”

“Brat,” Chris says, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “You don’t have any siblings, do you?”

Sebastian glances up in surprise. “No. How did you know?”

“Because if you did you’d have much better food-stealing skills.”

Sebastian laughs. “Nah, just my mom and me. And my stepdad, once we came to America.”

“Came to America? From where?”

“Romania. I was born there but my mother took me and left when I was eight. We lived in Vienna for a few years, and we moved to New York when my mom remarried.”

“Wow,” Chris says. “That must’ve been hard for you.”

“Well, it wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, being the new kid with chubby cheeks and an accent. And my stepfather was the headmaster of my new school, which made me stick out even more when I just wanted to be like everyone else.”

Sebastian pauses, thoughtfully swishing the wine around in his glass. “It was really my mother who got me through the rough years. She’s an incredible woman. Like, I wouldn’t even be sitting here with you, drinking wine in a nice restaurant and about to graduate college in a few months if she hadn’t gotten us both here by herself.”

And if Chris isn’t mistaken, Sebastian’s voice cracks a little with emotion at the end of his sentence.

“She sounds amazing,” Chris offers. “My mom’s pretty great herself. My friends used to tease me for being a ‘mama’s boy’ or whatever, but I’m really close to her. My whole family is really close, actually.”

“I’m guessing you have siblings?”

“Yep, three. One brother, two sisters. Plus a bunch more informal siblings if you count all of our friends who lived with us at one time or another when we were growing up. If you even mention to my mom that someone needs a place to stay she says ‘bring them here.’”

Sebastian nods. “So basically we both agree that moms are the best.”

Chris laughs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

A pause, and then Sebastian says “Okay, so deepest hopes and fears. Your turn.”

“Hopes is easy. I always hope that students leave my class a little different than when they started—don’t say a _thing_ ,” he warns Sebastian, whose mouth is starting to turn up in a smile. “You know what I mean. Fears… I worry a lot. Like, about everything.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Yeah, but you don’t know all of it. I keep the worst of it hidden from everyone. I worry that people think I’m awkward or annoying or too overbearing. I worry that bad things will happen to people I care about, I worry that I’ll _cause_ bad things to happen to people I care about.”

 Sebastian’s sympathetic expression leads him to continue. “I’ve been to therapy, actually. Just to talk to someone neutral, try to get my head screwed on straight. Anxiety, worry, it all kind of fills up my brain like this buzzing that’s always going on in the background. So I try to stay focused on the present, and take time to just be quiet and… and _be_.”

“Like now?” Sebastian asks quietly, and Chris reaches across the table to take both his hands.

“Yes. Like now, or whenever we’re together, pretty much. You know how you said I make you forget about bad stuff? You do the same for me.”

Sebastian blinks, like that had never occurred to him, and he looks so beautiful and serene in the dim restaurant lighting that Chris has no choice, really, but to kiss him, soft and slow and sweet.

When they break apart, Sebastian beams at Chris, and Chris’s heart melts all over again.

Jessica appears out of nowhere. “How was everything? Are we thinking about doing dessert tonight?”

“Delicious, and no, thank you,” Chris says, still looking deep into Sebastian’s eyes. “Just the check will be perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ff12f4511da25dc21d07820c7faee80f/tumblr_nbcfar2x8P1s5ew9do1_500.png) is the sweater that I'm referring to, which Sebastian wore at the Wizard World Comic Con last summer.


	7. Chapter 7

“ _Christopher_ ,” his mother says. “I know it’s Christmas, and I don’t mean to nag, but I could really use your help cleaning up here.”

Chris feels half-asleep but tries to rouse himself when he hears his mother’s voice. They’ve reached the part of Christmas Day where dinner’s been eaten, presents have been opened, and everyone’s just sitting around and dozing off.

“Chris, please.”

“I’m coming, Mom.” With a groan he hauls himself off the couch and shoots a totally-not-resentful look (he’s thirty, thanks) at Scott, who’s playing their nephew’s new video game. Scott cheerfully sticks his tongue out at Chris.

“I saw that,” their mother says without turning around. “I could use your help too, Scott."

Scott groans but he pauses the game and tosses the controller onto the couch.

Chris eyes the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink. “You wash, I’ll dry?” he offers Scott.

“Fine, but you owe me. That is _gross_ ,” Scott says, glaring at the chunks of leftover food stuck to the plates.

“Thank you, boys,” their mother says, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Chris takes the dripping plate Scott hands him and his thoughts go, as they so frequently do these days, to Sebastian. Sebastian, whom he hasn’t seen in nearly three weeks since winter break started. Sebastian, who is home with his family in New York for the holidays while Chris is spending time with his own family in Boston.

At first he’d been worried that the break would make Sebastian realize that he didn’t want to spend time with Chris anymore. But this assumption had been disproven the very first morning of break when Chris had woken up to an “I miss you already” text, complete with an attached photo of Sebastian looking adorably rumpled and sleepy.

He’s already texted Sebastian today, wished him a merry Christmas, and Sebastian responded in kind, but he wants more, he wants to talk to Sebastian and hold him and cuddle with him—

“ _Chris_ ,” Scott says, breaking into his reverie. “Did you hear what I said?”

“What? Ah… no, sorry, sorry, I was—“

“Thinking about something else. Or… someone?” Scott arches an eyebrow.

Damn it.

“You’re _blushing_ ,” Scott announces, “okay, it’s definitely a someone. Tell me about them.”

“No, it’s not—I’m not—it’s nothing like that.”

Their mother, reentering the kitchen, stops and looks questioningly at the two of them.

“Chris is in love,” Scott promptly informs her.

“Shut _up_ , I am not!”

Too late. His mother’s turning to him with her eyes lit up. “You’ve met someone?”

“No. Yes. Sort of? I mean, it—it’s not anything _serious_ , I’ve only known him for a few months—“

“You’re in _love_ , and I want to know who with,” Scott says, gesturing wildly with the dishrag and spraying Chris and their mother with dirty dishwater. “You haven’t mentioned anyone special, since, like, _last_ Christmas when you were still dating Minka.”

“Scott, please keep the water inside the sink. And let your brother be.”

Scott shrugs and turns back to the sink. “Okay, but I’m gonna get it out of him sooner or later.”

Their mother gives him a look, but when Scott reaches for the next plate, she gives Chris’s arm a quick squeeze. “You’ll tell me all about him, won’t you?” she stage-whispers.

“ _Mom!”_ Chris complains, and Scott laughs so hard he accidentally gets his elbow in the dishwater.

*****

Hours later, Chris is lying in bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. He _really_ misses Sebastian. He hadn’t thought about how difficult it would be to readjust to sleeping alone for a little while. He rolls over and picks up his phone.

CHRIS: Hey, what’s up?

SEBASTIAN: Not much, watching TV by myself. Everyone else went to bed already. You?

CHRIS: In my old bed, in my old bedroom, feeling like a teenager again.

CHRIS: Miss you

SEBASTIAN: Miss YOU. I get kind of bored around here, to be honest.

CHRIS: I can’t stop thinking about you. I seriously wish you were here.

CHRIS: How the fuck am I supposed to wait another three weeks, this is the longest dry spell I’ve had since September

SEBASTIAN: Well, we’re kind of in the same boat… if you know what I mean

CHRIS: How did you manage to make THAT dirty?

SEBASTIAN: It’s a skill. :)

He’s getting hard. Just from exchanging I-miss-you texts with Sebastian. Because call him a terrible person, but the single thought occupying his brain right at this moment is how much he’d rather be in his bed at home with Sebastian’s legs thrown over his shoulder, fucking into Sebastian until the kid screams.

An idea starts to form. Who says he can’t still make Sebastian scream even if he’s two states away?

CHRIS: Know what I’m doing right now?

SEBASTIAN: What?

CHRIS: Touching myself

Chris kicks off his flannel pajama pants and reaches a hand into his boxers as his phone alerts him that he has a new text.

SEBASTIAN: Chris

CHRIS: Feels so good but I wish it was you

CHRIS: Your mouth on my dick

SEBASTIAN: My mom is sleeping in the next room

CHRIS: Sounds like you’re going to have to be extra quiet then

CHRIS: Are you hard?

SEBASTIAN: Yes…

Chris grins at nothing in particular in the dark. He can picture exactly the way Sebastian looks when he’s turned on, face flushed and eyes huge.

CHRIS: Take off your pants

CHRIS: You have lube nearby?

SEBASTIAN: In my dresser

CHRIS: Go get it, and get your fingers wet

CHRIS: Lie back on your bed and spread your legs

CHRIS: I want you to finger yourself open and pretend it’s me

CHRIS: Sebastian?

Chris waits worriedly for a response. He’s half afraid that he’s pushed Sebastian too far when his phone chimes again and he opens the text to find that Sebastian’s sent him a picture.

From the angle the photo was taken it’s clear that Sebastian is indeed lying on his back with his legs spread, and holding his phone between his legs, because the photo shows Sebastian’s cock, hard and red and dripping precome from the tip. And…

Chris swears out loud, and then clamps his mouth shut, hoping no one heard him. The lower half of the photo displays Sebastian’s asshole, which is stretched open and dripping with lube. Chris grips the base of his dick and concentrates on not coming for a full five seconds before he’s got himself under control enough to send a reply.

CHRIS: Good boy

SEBASTIAN: Wish it was you

SEBASTIAN: Can I come now?

CHRIS: Hmm… you have any toys?

SEBASTIAN: Um

CHRIS: Sebastian?

SEBASTIAN: [photo attachment]

CHRIS: Jesus, you put that in you? You’re starting to make me feel a little inadequate.

SEBASTIAN: Never, sir :)

CHRIS: Flatterer.

CHRIS: You may come from the toy alone. No touching yourself, just put it in your ass and pretend it’s me making you come

CHRIS: God, I wish I was there with you

CHRIS: I’d hold you down and fuck you with your toy

CHRIS: and then I’d bend you over the bed and put my dick in you and just fuck you until you’re crying and coming at the same time

CHRIS: And you’d have to be quiet, you little slut, or everyone would hear you and know what we were doing, and they’d know just how much you like getting your tight little ass fucked

Chris drops his phone on the floor and it makes a painfully loud clatter but he barely even registers the noise because for the second time in the present conversation he’s dangerously close to his own release. By the time he picks his phone back up, he’s got three new messages.

SEBASTIAN: Fuck

SEBASTIAN: I just came all over my sheets

SEBASTIAN: Now I’m going to have to wash these tomorrow and my mom’s going to want to know why

CHRIS: Make sure you don’t think of me and blush when she asks ;)

SEBASTIAN: You’re the worst

SEBASTIAN: Did you get off?

CHRIS: Nah. I can control myself, unlike some people.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, come on, that’s not even fair.

SEBASTIAN: Now I have to sleep next to a puddle of my own come

CHRIS: MERRY CHRISTMAS

SEBASTIAN: Merry Christmas, old man ;)

CHRIS: Oh, you are gonna get it for that when I see you again.

SEBASTIAN: I look forward to it. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Their reunion after winter break can really only be described as joyful. When Chris opens his front door, Sebastian practically leaps into his arms. They tumble into bed, making out like teenagers, Chris pinning Sebastian down by his wrists, rubbing against each other until Sebastian’s crying out that he’s coming, _Chris, please, PLEASE._

In the aftermath Chris rolls off of Sebastian and splays his body across the bed. Sebastian shifts to look at him.

“Hi,” he says breathlessly.

“Hi yourself.”

“I missed this.”

“I missed _you_.”

Chris plants another kiss on Sebastian’s lips. “Let’s do that again.”

***** 

In March, Sebastian opts to stay at school for spring break, and they promptly do not leave Chris’s apartment for the first two days.

On the third morning, Sebastian says, “There’s no food.”

“Well then, I guess we should go shopping,” Chris says, and subsequently tries not to notice how painfully domestic it is as the two of them weave their way through packs of aggressive soccer-mom shoppers at the supermarket, debating on whether four bananas is enough to last them the rest of the week.

He doesn’t realize he’s been studying Sebastian until Sebastian turns to him and quirks an eyebrow inquisitively.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Chris says hastily. “I was just thinking… this is nice.”

Sebastian kisses him, right there in the cereal aisle.

 *****

It’s approaching the middle of April when Chris knows he can’t ignore the niggling worry in the back of his mind anymore.

“What’s the matter?” Sebastian asks him one night as they lie tangled up in Chris’s bed together. “And don’t say nothing, you always say that, but I can tell when something’s worrying you because you get those wrinkles on your forehead. So spill.”

Chris tries to laugh but it comes out choked. “Well… it’s just—I mean, you’re graduating next month.”

“Yeah….?” Sebastian sounds lost.

“And after that you’ll be moving back home, I guess.”

Sebastian lets out a breath. “Oh. You’re wondering what will happen to us.”

 _Us_. Sebastian says it so easily, so casually. Chris’s heart aches.

“Well, yeah,” Chris says. “I mean… is there any reason we should drag this out? Don’t you think maybe it might be easier to stop now?”

Sebastian sits up, and when he speaks there’s a sharp edge of anger to his voice. “ _Drag this out_? What do you mean by that?”

Oh, God help him, Chris thinks, he’s always been shit at phrasing things right.

“Why do we have to stop seeing each other? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, of course not,” Chris says. He can feel a thin sweat breaking out on his forehead. He hates confrontation, hates arguing. Hates the mixture of anger and confusion on Sebastian’s face and knowing that he’s the cause. “It’s just, I thought maybe the sooner we break it off the sooner you can, you know. Move on. Find someone you really want to be with.”

Sebastian is silent for a long moment. Then he says, quietly, “If you’re trying to let me down gently, it’s not working.”

“I’m not trying to let you down at all! I just don’t want you wasting any more of your time.” Jesus _fuck_ , there is no possible way he could be phrasing this any worse.

“I’m—“ he tries to clarify, but Sebastian interrupts, blue eyes flashing.

“Look, just because you don’t feel the same about me as I feel about you doesn’t mean you have to be a dick about it.”

Chris stares at him.

“I know we didn’t start this with any intentions,” Sebastian continues, “and that’s fine. I just thought that after, what—seven months?—you’d at least have the decency to be nice about it.”

“I don’t… understand,” Chris manages faintly.

Sebastian glares, and gets out of bed to put his shoes on. In the doorway, he turns around and snaps “I fucking fell in love with you, you jerk.”

Chris sits frozen, words like blocks of ice trapped in his throat as he listens to Sebastian stomp through the apartment and slam the front door behind him.

_Sebastian loves him. Sebastian is in love with him and thinks Chris doesn’t love him back._

Chris scrambles for his phone, hands shaking. He calls Sebastian’s number, and when it eventually goes to voicemail, begs Sebastian to come back and talk to him, but there’s no response, no returning footsteps in the hallway.

He calls three more times, all of which go unanswered, before slumping into a defeated heap and pulling the blankets over his head.

*****

“Okay, what is it?”

Chris glances up from his desk at Scarlett hovering in his office doorway. “Uh…”

 “Don’t play dumb with me, I know you way too well. What’s wrong?”

Chris sighs. It’s been two weeks since Sebastian stormed out of his apartment, and the kid has refused to answer and calls or texts since then, despite the number of times Chris has begged him for the chance to explain. Sebastian’s still attending class, but he sits at the very back of the room and bolts the second Chris dismisses them. Quite frankly, Chris is miserable.

“I made a mistake,” he says now to Scarlett. “I was… seeing someone, for a while, and I assumed he didn’t have feelings for me the way I did for him, and now I’ve screwed it all up and he won’t talk to me.”

“Ah,” Scarlett says. She steps fully inside and closes the door behind her. “I’m sorry. I’m guessing this means you really liked him?”

“I love him,” Chris says, out loud for the first time. “But it’s too late now, he’ll never listen to me since I hurt him.”

“So you’re just giving up? Throwing in the towel, or whatever? That’s not like you,” Scarlett points out.

“There’s nothing else I can do,” Chris says. “He’s probably better off without me anyway. He deserves someone less complicated. It’s not supposed to be this hard.”

“Do you think being in love is simple?” Scarlett asks. “It’s not. Love is one of the most complicated things about being human. If you’re just going to give up over one misunderstanding, then you’re damn right he deserves someone else, someone who’ll fight for him.”

Chris considers that. “You know, you might be the least sympathetic person ever,” he tells Scarlett. “You’re supposed to be on my side, here.”

“I _am_ on your side,” Scarlett informs him cheerfully. “I support you feeling better and going back to getting laid regularly, because let me tell you, you’re a drag to be around when you’re not.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

Scarlett blows him a kiss and Chris flips her off as she leaves his office.

“Thanks for the help!” he calls after her.

He sits back in his chair and feels a glimmer of hope for the first time in days.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Chris sits with the other faculty at graduation, watching the slow parade of new college graduates receiving their diplomas and walking triumphantly off stage. Normally he enjoys the ceremony, but this year he’s tense. He jumps a little when the college president announces “Sebastian Stan,” and bites his lip as Sebastian receives his diploma. Scarlett, sitting next to him, raises a knowing eyebrow and squeezes his arm reassuringly. Nothing much gets past her.

The ceremony drags on. Chris jiggles his leg anxiously. He has exactly one chance left to speak to Sebastian, and that’s if he can manage to find him afterwards in the crowd. The latter proves to be a difficult task, as he’s faced with a swarm of people, many of them students who are eager to introduce their parents to him.

He greets them as politely as he possibly can when he’s practically flying apart at the seams. And even after he escapes, he realizes that his chances of finding Sebastian in a crowd like this are less than fucking zero.

He sucks in his breath, and with shaking hands, takes out his phone to send one last desperate text.

CHRIS: Sebastian, I’m at graduation. Please say you’ll meet me somewhere so we can talk. I’m begging you. I just want to talk to you.

He’s still feeling rather hopeless when his phone chimes with a new message.

SEBASTIAN: Fine. Meet me behind the athletic center in ten minutes.

Chris’s heart leaps into his throat and he feels vaguely like puking. Clutching his phone, he weaves his way through the throng of people, fighting his way to the outside.

It’s a warm May day, but Chris is sweating in his suit for other reasons entirely by the time he makes it to the athletic center. He’s going over in his head what to say as he rounds the corner and stops short.

Sebastian’s beat him there and is leaning against the wall, his usually gelled-up hair slightly flattened down from his graduation cap, and he’s already taken off his gown as well. As he turns to look in Chris’s direction, his blue eyes darken and his mouth pulls into a pout.

Even when he’s pissed, Sebastian is beautiful.

Chris takes a hesitant step forward. “Hi,” he offers tentatively.

“What do you want?” Sebastian asks. Chris winces at the harsh tone, but concedes that he probably deserves it after what he said to Sebastian at their last meeting. “I don’t have time for this, my parents are waiting for me. I only agreed to meet you so you’d stop texting me.”

“Listen,” Chris says, and then closes his mouth. All the things he wants to say, all the things he thinks about Sebastian, none of them are going to come out right. _Just say what you feel_.

Chris is going to owe Scarlett so many favors after this.

“I’m sorry I said what I did,” Chris begins. “I didn’t mean it the way it came out, but I hurt your feelings, and I’m sorry for that.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “That’s it? That’s what you dragged me all the way down here for?”

Chris closes his eyes for a moment. Draws on all the strength he has, and says, out loud, “I love you.”

The look of shock on Sebastian’s face would be amusing if Chris wasn’t in the middle of baring his heart. He barrels on.

“You were right, we didn’t start this with any intentions, and I never expected to fall for you the way I did, and I was a fuckin’ moron, okay, I told you I get stuck inside my own head too much and I don’t say things right—and after you left it just killed me that you loved me and thought I didn’t return those feelings. I just couldn’t let you leave without knowing that I feel the same way.”

“Say it again,” Sebastian whispers. It isn’t a question.

“I love you,” Chris says earnestly. “I love you so much. I love eating dinner with you, and I love the cute little noises you make in your sleep, and I love _you_.”

Sebastian’s expression is now nothing short of elated.

“So… aren’t you gonna say anything?” Chris asks, half joking and half still terrified out of his mind.

“Oh my God,” Sebastian says clearly, “you are _such_ an idiot,” and he launches himself at Chris.

When their lips meet Chris closes his eyes and kisses Sebastian, this dumb kid who he _loves_ so much, with all the strength he can muster.

Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris’s neck and returns it with equal enthusiasm. Chris’s heart feels ready to burst by the time they break apart, grinning at each other.

“So what’s next?” Sebastian inquires. “Meeting my parents? Visiting me in New York? Maintaining a long distance relationship for the time being?”

“Fuck, I don’t know, yes, all of it,” Chris says. “I mean, it’ll be hard but I don’t care, I don’t care about anything except that we’ll make it work.”

“Because you love me.”

“Because I love you,” Chris agrees. “You just want me to keep saying that?”

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Sebastian concedes. “I mean, you _did_ break my heart temporarily.”

Chris groans. “I can tell that I’m never going to hear the end of that.”

“Never,” Sebastian says cheerfully. “I’m going to make you say it to me every day.”

“I suppose I can live with that,” Chris says, and pulls Sebastian in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS *throws confetti*
> 
> Special thanks to [Belle](http://nov2nd1983.tumblr.com/), who was my cheerleader for this whole thing via text. LOVE YOU, and I hope you liked the finished product. <333
> 
> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is also [starspangledsoldiers](http://starspangledsoldiers.tumblr.com/) if you want to come visit me over there as well. :)


End file.
